Bittersweet Elegy
by Seiffer
Summary: Karena sedetik pun dalam sisa hidupnya, Hatake Kakashi tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Dia, yang memiliki nama seindah bunga di musim semi. KakaSaku with a hint of SasuSaku. Warning: Character's Death.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Warning: <strong>Character's Death  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>KakaSaku, Slight SasuSaku  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

**Note:** Semacam "Ending" versi saya dari pertemuan kembali Team 7 di Fourth Shinobi World War.

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Elegy<strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Aku masih bisa mengingatnya.<em>

_Sejelas mentari yang bersinar cerah pada hari itu._

_Suaranya yang mengalunkan melodi indah, selamanya akan membawaku pada memori yang takkan pernah kulupakan._

_Dia, yang memiliki nama seindah bunga di musim semi._

.

.

.

"_Okaeri_."

Senyuman tulus yang mengiringi ucapan selamat datang menyambut kepulangan Hatake Kakashi dari misi solonya malam itu. Kalimat sederhana yang mampu bertindak menjadi penetralisir emosinya yang bergejolak, tersembunyi dengan baik oleh masker yang selalu dipakainya. Ia sendiri tidak bisa mengidentifikasi perasaan kompleks yang tertinggal dalam dirinya setelah ia menyelesaikan sebuah misi.

Ia butuh sesuatu, seseorang.

Untuk mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia hidup, bukan hanya sebagai alat, tetapi juga sebagai manusia.

Seutuhnya.

Dan disanalah gadis itu selalu berada, menunggunya.

Berkas cahaya dari bulan yang bersinar penuh menerobos jendela kecil kamar apartemennya, memungkinkan sang _Jounin_ untuk melihat samar wajah gadis itu dalam kegelapan. Sebagai respon, sembari menutup perlahan pintu dibelakangnya, dilemparkan sebuah senyum khas kepada sosok yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Entah sejak kapan semua batasan itu terlepas dalam hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang perlahan terus berevolusi, didorong oleh percikan perasaan yang timbul dalam diri mereka berdua.

Yang ia tahu, tiba-tiba sang gadis berambut _bubblegum_ tanpa ragu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel apapun. Lalu berikutnya, ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu diluar tugasnya sehari-hari bersama Kakashi.

Predikat "_Sensei_" yang melekat padanya sudah dibuang jauh-jauh.

Kakashi pun sadar akan hal itu, walaupun ia tidak tahu pasti kapan dan dimana, gadis kecil dihadapannya perlahan tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita. Kini ia bukan lagi hanya berstatus sebagai seorang murid yang harus ia lindungi, tetapi rekannya sesama _Shinobi Konoha_.

Melindungi dan dilindungi.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, peran maupun usia mereka pun bertambah, berubah.

Begitu juga dengan perasaan mereka.

Pilar-pilar yang semula berdiri kokoh terekonstruksi menjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda.

Gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya semula dan menarik lengan Kakashi menuju tempat tidur, mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk. Diturutinya kemauan sang gadis. Kakashi lalu membiarkan tangan lembut itu bekerja untuknya. Melepaskan _hitai-ate_, _flak jacket_ diikuti masker yang menempel diwajahnya. Seharusnya tatapan gadis itu membuatnya merasa ditelanjangi, tidak nyaman dan terlalu terbuka. Namun yang dirasakannya malah sebaliknya. Gadis itu terus membimbing dirinya melepaskan atribut seragamnya yang ternoda, sampai ke _detail_ terkecil seperti melepaskan perban di kakinya.

"Sakura..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, remaja wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau terluka?" Tanyanya kemudian. Tatapan dan intonasinya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang cukup nyata.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan. Pandangannya terus terkunci pada sinar yang dipancarkan sepasang _emerald _dibawahnya. Kombinasi cahaya bulan yang terbiaskan menghasilkan spektrum unik yang menghipnotis indera penglihatannya. Ekspresi kosong dan menerawang Kakashi memancing pertanyaan lain dari si _Kunoichi_.

"Ada apa? Kau luar biasa pendiam hari ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab, diberikannya jeda waktu, yang dimanfaatkannya untuk terus menatap wajah itu. Sang gadis kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya melepas lilitan perban terakhir.

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat membutuhkanmu."

Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian berdiri. Setengah membungkuk, ditelusurinya rambut perak yang berantakan dengan jemari lentiknya sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di kening Kakashi, "Aku lega karena bukan aku sendiri yang merasakan hal itu."

Di kamar yang dingin dan lembab itu, tercium samar aroma _strawberry_. Kakashi mulai curiga kalau itu adalah aroma natural Sakura.

Aroma yang dibenci sekaligus disukainya. Benci, karena aroma tersebut menimbulkan efek nostalgis yang nyaris tak tertahankan pada dirinya. Suka, karena aroma tersebut mengingatkannya pada keberadaan yang selalu menunggu kepulangannya, dimanapun ia berada. Entah yang mana yang lebih baik, karena seluruh perasaan itu perlahan menggerogotinya dari dalam, menyisakan sebuah jiwa yang rapuh.

Ya, perasaan itu membuatnya lemah.

Ditengah kerisauannya, sebelah mata Kakashi kemudian menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dalam kamar itu, "Bunga baru lagi?" Ia melirik setangkai bunga cantik berwarna putih di dalam vas kaca diatas meja makan.

"_White Periwinkle_." Sahut Sakura.

"_Hn_. Lalu aku rasa mereka punya arti khusus?"

"Tentu saja..."

Bagi Kakashi, ekspresi dan senyum manis sang gadis seakan menggambarkan kata-kata yang berikutnya terucap, "Memori yang membahagiakan."

.

.

.

Terlambat.

Kali itu adalah salah satu keterlambatan yang paling ia sesali dalam hidupnya. Tersisip kembali dalam catatan minusnya diantara keterlambatannya untuk mencegah Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, kegagalannya menyelamatkan Obito, Rin... Beserta sederet nama lain yang sudah lama terkubur, menjelma menjadi relik yang terus terkikis waktu.

Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas ketika ia sampai di tempat itu. Cahaya dari kedua_ emerald_ yang biasanya bersinar lembut padam sudah. Tubuhnya tergeletak lemas tak bernyawa di samping Sasuke. Naruto meratapi tak percaya kepergian rekan satu timnya.

Lebih dari itu, orang yang selalu dicintainya.

Bulir-bulir hangat air mata menetes deras dari pelupuk matanya, turun membasahi pipi dingin Sakura dibawahnya. Remaja berambut pirang itu pun tak pelak lagi menyadari kehadiran _Sensei_ nya dan ia pun memaksa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Kakashi hanya bisa diam terpaku menunggu berlalunya detik demi detik yang menyiksa, ketika Naruto berusaha menjelaskan dengan seluruh sisa kekuatannya, kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami. Disebutkannya _jutsu_ terlarang milik Sunagakure, _Kishō Tensei_, oleh Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Kakashi untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. _Kinjutsu_ yang digunakan Chiyo untuk menghidupkan kembali Sabaku no Gaara dengan harga nyawanya sendiri.

Kali ini, Sakura menggunakannya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tak mampu bergerak, tak mampu berkata-kata. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut, emosi yang meluap tengah melanda dirinya. Sama dengan Kakashi, ia sedang berusaha mencerna seluruh kejadian yang ada di depan matanya.

Kakashi lalu berlutut di samping Sasuke, menjulurkan sebelah tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas rambut _raven_ si Uchiha.

Sasuke tersentak, kedua mata _onyx_nya yang berkaca-kaca bertemu dengan milik Kakashi. Perasaan dan penyesalan yang dengan mudah tersampaikan. Tanpa kata-kata, mereka berdua saling memahami satu sama lainnya.

_Kami-sama... Tak bisakah aku memiliki keduanya? Karena mereka berdua sama berharganya bagiku.  
><em>

Terlintas sebuah pikiran di kepala Kakashi, pikiran kekanakan yang segera dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada eksistensi nyata yang ada dihadapannya. Seseorang yang juga membutuhkannya saat ini.

Karena "aku" tidak pernah ada dalam prioritas Kakashi._  
><em>

Dan perlahan, kata-kata itu pun lepas dari sela bibirnya, "_Okaeri_... Sasuke."

Kata-kata lembut yang meluluhkan tiang penyangga emosi sekaligus air mata Sasuke.

Saat itu juga, dengan ditemani langit sebagai saksi bisu. Sisa-sisa harapan, penyesalan dan permohonan yang tak terucap membasahi keringnya medan pertempuran tempat mereka berpijak.

.

.

.

Waktu, sayangnya, tidak akan bisa diputar kembali.

Namun ironisnya sejarah terus terulang.

Perang meninggalkan tragedi, kehilangan, luka.

Pelajaran yang berharga bagi umat manusia. Namun dunia ini termasuk _Konoha_ akan terus berdiri, terus membangun. Selama semangat itu masih ada, perlahan tapi pasti, mereka semua mulai beranjak pulih.

Menyambut masa depan yang lebih baik.

Perlu beberapa hari penuh bagi Kakashi untuk memutuskan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, memberanikan diri menyusuri jalan setapak yang sama. Jalan yang sama dengan yang pernah ia lewati bersamanya. Kali ini ia berangkat menuju monumen di tempat latihan nomor tiga, tempat yang familiar baginya. Ditatapnya nanar berderet-deret nama baru yang terukir disana. Namun pandangannya jatuh pada satu nama yang memiliki arti khusus.

Ia melangkah maju, diletakkannya sebuah bunga di dasar monumen kecil itu.

Bunga_ Carnation _dengan warna merah jambu, yang baru saja dibelinya dari satu-satunya Toko Bunga di _Konohagakure_.

.

.

_Seorang remaja wanita tengah duduk bertopang dagu memandang malas majalah yang terbuka dihadapannya ketika bel tanda pintu dibuka berbunyi._ _Seperti yang sudah dilatih berkali-kali sepanjang hidupnya, ia langsung mengangkat kepala dan memasang wajah seramah mungkin, menyambut calon pembeli._

"_Irrashaimas_—_ Are? Kakashi Sensei?" Yamanaka Ino tercengang melihat sosok yang biasanya dapat ditemukan terlihat lalu-lalang di bagian dewasa dalam toko buku muncul di ambang pintunya.  
><em>

"_Maa... ada bunga tertentu yang ingin kucari." Sang Jounin serta merta mengedarkan pandangannya ke etalase-etalase yang ada didekatnya.  
><em>

_Ino, menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penjaga toko yang baik, keluar dari balik counter untuk menghampiri pelanggannya, _"_Bunga apa? Nanti kucarikan." Ditawarkannya bantuan sembari tersenyum tulus.  
><em>

"_Hmm... Carnation? Yang warna pink."_

_Ino__ mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu rak dan meraih ke bagian atas. Dari sana, ia menarik setangkai bunga kecil _berwarna pink_ dengan lipatan-lipatan indah di mahkotanya, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Kakashi untuk inspeksi singkat, "Masih segar, baru saja datang." Katanya.  
><em>

_"Baiklah, aku ambil yang ini." Kakashi memutuskan tanpa ragu-ragu. Dari berbagai kabar yang ia dengar, ia percaya dengan kualitas produk Toko Bunga Yamanaka.  
><em>

_Gadis Chuunin itu kemudian membawa bunga tersebut ke kasir. Dengan cekatan, ia membungkus tangkainya dengan kertas polos transparan. Selama melakukan pekerjaan singkat itu, rasa keingintahuan mendorongnya untuk bertanya, "Kalau aku boleh tahu... bunganya untuk siapa, Sensei?"_

_"... Seseorang_—_" Kakashi meletakkan uang diatas meja sesuai dengan jumlah yang harus dibayar sebelum meneruskan, "_—_yang akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Ini adalah hadiah perpisahan untuknya." _

_Menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Kakashi, mulut Ino mendadak terkunci, sinar di kedua matanya perlahan redup._

_Kakashi pun dengan kaku mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Papan kayu yang dipernis dengan apik mendadak menjadi sangat menarik dimatanya.  
><em>

_Untuk sesaat, tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap diantara mereka.  
><em>

_"Sensei..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Bawa saja bunganya, tidak usah dibayar. Anggap saja hadiah dariku." Heiress klan Yamanaka itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _

_Tampak ceria, namun kesenduan jelas terdengar dalam nada bicaranya. Butuh waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk Kakashi memahami perilaku Ino. Semua orang punya caranya sendiri untuk mengatasi kesedihan mereka. _

_Ya, begitu juga dengan dirinya.  
><em>

_"Ah... terima kasih kalau begitu." Tangannya meraih perlahan bunga yang disodorkan oleh Ino kearahnya._

_Hatake Kakashi lalu pergi meninggalkan toko itu tanpa menoleh lagi ataupun mengambil kembali uangnya._

_._

_.  
><em>

"Ino titip salam untukmu..." Kakashi tersenyum samar mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya beberapa saat lalu, "bunga ini... memang tidak seindah namamu, tapi kurasa cukup mewakili apa yang ingin kusampaikan..."

Satu lagi elegi yang dilantunkan untuk orang yang berharga baginya.

Karena sedetik pun dalam sisa hidupnya, Hatake Kakashi tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

_Dia, yang memiliki nama seindah bunga di musim semi._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bahasa bunga:<strong>

[1] White Periwinkle: Memori yang membahagiakan  
>[2] Pink Carnation: Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu (kau akan selalu ada di pikiranku)<p>

**A/N:** OK, entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba dapet ide untuk fic ini waktu lagi dengerin lagu dari band Efek Rumah Kaca yang judulnya Cinta Melulu. Kok jadinya malah gini ya? Hehehe... Saya sebenernya masih clueless sama pairing ini (tapi berhubung dapet ide saya coba bikin aja). Kemungkinan besar ini adalah fic KakaSaku pertama sekaligus terakhir dari saya. Jadi saya gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendedikasikan _Bittersweet Elegy_ bagi semua fans KakaSaku di FNI.

Terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca.

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
